PokeGirl: Ashlyn's Story
by weirn018
Summary: Pokegirl: Ash-may's story rewrite. Female Ash story. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to the rewritten version of my story. Hopefully, this will be a lot better than my other one.**

**My cousin is patiently typing this up for me. Let's just hope I don't do anything to make her angry with me.**

**And here comes the stupid disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I mean really, it wouldn't be a fanfiction if I actually did. If the people who owned this website had and ounce of common sense they would know better than to make us type this!**

_Prologue- Preparing the Night Before_

She looked over the things she planned on bringing on her Pokemon journey she'd start tomorrow.

_Am I ready for this? _she asked herself for the fiftieth time.

"Ashlyn Rosemary Ketchum, why are you up so late? You're going to get your first Pokemon tomorrow and start your journey so you should be sleeping by now!" Delia Ketchum said to her daughter.

"I'm looking over the things I want to pack." Ashlyn said, trying to keep the self-doubt out of her voice, but Delia heard it.

"Ashlyn, sweetie, what's wrong? Are you nervous? You love Pokemon, dear. What's on your mind?" Ms. Ketchum asked with concern.

*sigh* "You always know when I'm in need of a mother-daughter talk. I'm just a little nervous. I wonder if I'm really ready for this."

"Oh, don't worry, sweetie, you'll do fine. You were a volunteer aide at Professor Oak's lab for six years so you already know a lot about raising Pokemon. So what are you packing?"

"Well, I'm taking the special Pokeballs I spent my last six years of savings to order from a magazine. 6 Dusk balls, 6 Net balls, 10 Friend balls, 4 Lure balls, 4 Dive balls, 2 Heavy balls, 2 Fast balls, 5 Heal balls, 4 Moon balls, 2 Nest balls, 3 Ultra balls, 1 Repeat ball, 4 Great balls, and the 10 Premier balls I got as free gifts. I'm lucky I made a pouch big enough to carry 70 balls on my belt.

"In my backpack I've packed a spare set of clothes, my notebook, pens and pencils, my digital camera, flashlight, and a first-aid kit along with your old micro aqua-lung.

"In the duffel bag I have a sleeping bag, pillow, a second first-aid kit, map, and a full canteen of water." Ashlyn stated.

"Uh... that seems like a lot."

"It is, but it's needed. It's always better to be prepared. It's late, I should go to bed now." *yaaawwwnnn*

"Okay, sweetie, get some rest." Delia said, leaving her daughter to get some sleep.

Ash sighed before closing her eyes.

Ashlyn had a few more problems than what she told her mom, but she wouldn't let that get in her way.

**Review please! :)**

**I've decided to leave the old story up in case anyone stumbles upon that before they find this one. Maybe that will help this to get some more readers!**


	2. Chapter 2 I Choose You Pikachu!

**Chapter One: Pikachu, I choose you!**

*Ring, ring, ring*

_Ugh, why the hell did I put my alarm clock on the other side of the room? Oh yeah, I usually break them if they're close to me, _Ashlyn thought to herself.

Jumping up from her bed, she went over and turned off the alarm. She got dressed for the day.

She wore a white t-shirt with a thick black vest and a hood to hide her figure, green cameo jeans and black running shoes. She tucked her hair into her green cabby hat. Her bangs covered her eyes. All in all, she looked like a boy and a black sheep boy at that.

She put up her hood, grabbed her bag, and put her backpack on.

Heading downstairs, she stopped and sweat dropped at the sight in the kitchen. Delia Ketchum was sitting on one side of the kitchen table, which was loaded with a feast.

"Morning, sweetie! I made all your favorite foods for breakfast today!" Delia said, smiling.

On the table were plates of food: scrambled eggs, tofu, sausage, pancakes, blueberry muffins, and orange juice.

"Ah... that's great, Mom, but do you think we could pack some of this to go so I'm not late?"

"Of course. You just eat while I get the Tupperware."

Ashlyn ate her fill, put the leftovers in the duffel bag, then ran to Prof. Oak's lab. Fifteen feet from the entrance she stopped.

Breathing in, she gathered the energy within in her then used it to see what was ahead of her. Gary Oak gathered a lot of people for his grand send off. _That big ego of his will get him in trouble one day, _she thought as she cut off her sight and jogged to the lab.

Ignoring the crowd at the entrance, she ran up the steps and into the lab. She went straight to the room where new trainers get their Pokemon.

Gary and Prof. Oak were both in the room.

"Ah! Good morning, Ash. You're right on time," Prof. Oak said, calling Ashlyn by her old nickname.

"Hey there, Ashy-boy! Took you long enough. What happened, you sleep late," Gary said. Yes, Gary thought Ash was a boy. Actually, all the kids Ashlyn's age and younger thought she was a boy. Only the adults of Pallet, along with a few older kids, knew she was a girl.

Ashlyn didn't respond to Gary because she'd long ago given up on talking to the big-headed boy. Not talking to Gary after he spoke to her made him annoyed which amused Ashlyn.

"Gary Oak! How many times do I have to tell you not to tease other people?" Professor Oak scolded his grandson. "Gary, you'll have to take Squirtle as two other trainers took Charmander and Bulbasaur. Ash I have a Pokemon for you; he's a bit difficult to handle so I thought you'd be a good trainer to give him to." Professor Oak said, handing Gary Squirtle's Pokeball, 5 empty Pokeballs, and a Pokedex.

"Ha! As if Ashy-boy could handle a difficult Pokemon! He'll come back crying for a different one in no time! See ya, Gramps, Ashy-boy," Gary said cockily as he left. The two left in the room just shook their heads at his behavior.

"He really is as dense as we believed. I just know his 'my grandpa is a famous Pokemon professor and my sister Daisy was a Spring Pokemon Contest Grand Champion so I'm destined for greatness' ego will get him in trouble someday. You did mention to him that I've been your volunteer aide since I was four, right?"

"Yes, but this information went in one ear and out the other."

"Then it's his problem if he doesn't learn much. So what Pokemon am I getting and why exactly is it so difficult to handle?" Ashlyn asked.

Prof. Oak handed Ashlyn a Pokeball with a little lightning symbol on it. Letting the Pokemon inside out, she saw that it was the electric mouse Pokemon, Pikachu.

"Well, he looks healthy," Ashlyn said, looking at the Professor. "Then what's-" a sparking sound reached her ears in time for her to dodge a Thundershock attack from said Pikachu.

"As you just saw, this Pikachu has, pardon the pun, an electrifying personality! It'd be a bad idea to send him with any trainer so I chose you."

Pikachu and Ashlyn stared at each other for a moment... "Yeah, I'll take him. I may not be a Pokemon Ranger like my mom was, but I can still connect my feelings to my Pokemon."

Professor Oak nodded before handing Ashlyn five empty Pokeballs, and her Pokedex. Ashlyn put her Pokeballs in her pouch, the Pokedex in her vest pocket, and hooked Pikachu's Pokeball to her belt.

"So, would you like to ride on my shoulder, or walk?"

Pikachu huffed before jumping to the ground, signaling he'd walk.

"Oh! And this was sent here for you by your grandfather." Professor Oak gave Ashlyn a package wrapped in plain brown paper. "Your father's father I believe. I wonder why he keeps sending the packages here instead of your house?"

Ashlyn packed it in her backpack glad both her bags were water-proof. Then, both Pikachu and Ash left Pallet Town.

...

Stopping in a field near the forest and sitting down looking at Pikachu, Ashlyn got out her Pokedex.

"**Pikachu, the electric mouse Pokemon. It has small electric sacs on both it's cheeks. If threatened it looses electric charges from the sacs." **

Putting the Pokedex away, she watched Pikachu climb into a tree. Ashlyn decided it was time to try and use her second talent to try and bond with Pikachu. She sat and listened. To the average person Pikachu was speaking in it's own language that humans wouldn't normally understand, but Ashlyn wasn't normal.

_Humph! First I get caught, then I'm given to a boy with a girly name! Talk about humiliating! _The Pikachu said.

Ashlyn left her bags on the ground and walked up to the tree. "Actually, I'm a girl. I just don't feel comfortable walking around dressed like one. What's your name?"

Pikachu nearly fell out of the tree in shock. _Bolt... my name's Bolt. And how are you able to understand me?_

*Sigh* "I'm not actually what most would call normal." Ashlyn turned around when she heard something near her duffel bag. She saw a purple curly tail sticking out from her bag. She quickly gathered the blue energy into her fist and used it to hit the Pokemon. The Pokemon was knocked out of her bag and slammed into a nearby tree.

_Rattata, and it looks like a young one, _Ash thought quickly before throwing a Heal Ball at the young Pokemon. The Rattata was caught.

_What was that? What was that blue glow on your hands? _Bolt asked.

"I think my grandfather called it "aura" once in a letter to me. There may be another letter in the package, but I'll read that when we get to the first city."

_What city is that?_

"Viridian City. It's right up the path we're taking. Bolt, will you try battling with me?"

_Hmm... I guess I'll try. But I get to pick the Pokemon!_

"Alright. Just let me check the Pokedex for Rattata's data." Ashlyn said, taking out said Pokedex.

"**Rattata, the Rat Pokemon. They are common. They will bite anything and attack with their sharp teeth."**

_Look, a Pidgey! _Bolt said. Ashlyn only had enough time to turn and point the Pokedex at the Pokemon before it flew off.

"**Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Pidgey are gentle creatures and would rather avoid battle."**

_Dang. Missed it. Okay, I'll get the next one. _Bolt said, looking around. His ears twitched and he fired a Thundershock attack. The Pokemon that came out wasn't a Pidgey.

"**Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. This little bird has a ferocious temper. This Pokemon travels in flocks and will attack as one if a member is threatened."**

"Oh, that's not good. Bolt, let's run!" Ash said as they took off in the direction of Viridian City with a flock of Spearow following them. Ash glanced quickly behind them. "Crud!"

_What?_

"The Spearow have a Fearow in their flock!"

_Double crud!_ Bolt said as they sped up and ran past a bridge and into a red-haired girl.

"Hey! Watch it!" said the girl. Ashlyn took hold of her duffel bag and shoved it at the red-head.

"Take my bag over to the Viridian Pokemon Center and I'll pick it up as soon as I get there!" Ashlyn said as the girl took the bag. Ashlyn and Bolt ran from the flock of angry birds for nearly two hours with a heavy rainstorm that began an hour after the chase had started. The size of the flock had dwindled to about 12 Spearow and the Fearow. Ashlyn knew she had to do something soon.

"Bolt, fire out a Thundershock attack while it's still raining! It'll do twice the damage! Trust me, it'll save our hides!"

'_Kay, _Bolt said as Ashlyn turned so they were facing the flock. Jumping off of Ash's shoulder he let out the strongest Thundershock he could manage. The flock took a big amount of damage. Taking an Ultra Ball out of her pouch, she threw it at the Fearow and caught it. With the Fearow caught the Spearow left. Ash and Bolt sat on the ground and looked up at the sky as the storm cleared. They both watched as a rainbow bird Pokemon flew off into the distance. They looked at each other then smiled. No words needed. Bolt got onto Ash's shoulder as she got the Fearow's Pokeball and continued their journey to Viridian City.

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Meowth/Rockets and Trades

Ashlyn limped into the Pokecenter, carrying Bolt in her arms and having Officer Jenny at her side.

"Nurse Joy, this trainer needs her Pokemon checked and a first aid kit for her sprained ankle."

"I wouldn't have sprained my ankle if you hadn't scared the Dratini out of me," mumbled Ash. "You could have just asked to see my Pokedex."

Officer Jenny blushed and Nurse Joy blinked. "Her?"

"I'm a girl. It's just more comfortable for me to walk around looking like a boy," Ashlyn said, handing over Bolt and Rattata and Fearow's Pokeballs before limping over to the waiting bench and lieing down. Nurse Joy went off to check Ashlyn's Pokemon. Officer Jenny wrapped Ashlyn's ankle up then left. After about ten minutes the video phone rang. Ash sighed before getting up and limping over to the phone. Answering it, she saw... the back of someone's head.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

"Professor Oak, how are you?"

"Ah! Ashlyn, I'm good. How come you took so long to recognize me?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to guess who you are judging only by the back of your head. It's nice to see you don't have any bald spots though."

Professor Oak then realized that he had the wrong camera on. It took a few minutes before he switched the cameras.

"There. That's better. Have you caught any new Pokemon?"

"Yes, but I think it'd be better if you just looked up my pokedex records from your PC."

Professor Oak nodded before doing so.

"Hmm... a Rattata and- huh? HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU CATCH A FEAROW?"

*sigh* "Don't ask. Just look around for someone willing to trade a Fearow for something. The sooner I get rid of that Pokemon the better. And I think Rattata could do better under another trainer. Sorry to cut this talk short, but I've had a long day. I'll call you tomorrow evening. Say hello to Mom for me."

"Alright, it's easy to tell that you're tired. Go get some rest, okay?"

"Thanks," said Ashlyn, turning off the videophone just in time to hear a voice shouting at her.

"Hey! It's you! What's the big idea practically throwing this bag at me and then running?" Ashlyn looked up to see the red-headed girl who she had thrown her bag to, holding her duffel bag.

"Sorry. I needed to run fast and that would have slowed me down. Thanks for bringing it though," Ash said, taking her bag from the red head.

"Yeah, well... don't do it again, kid," the red-head said, calming down. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm called Ash. Ash Ketchum. And you are?"

"Misty Waterflower. I plan to be the world's best water Pokemon trainer."

"Waterflower...Waterflower...Ah! Your family runs the Cerulean City Gym. You have three sisters that put on underwater shows too, right?"

Misty sighed. "Yes."

"Pika!" (*Ash!*) Bolt yelled, running out of a room and onto Ashlyn's shoulder.

"All your Pokemon are back to full health," Nurse Joy said, handing Ash her Pokeballs. "There are open rooms if you two would like to stay the night."

"Sounds good," Ash said.

"That's great," Misty said happily.

-Midnight, Pokemon Center-

Ashlyn's eyes snapped open. She felt three 'auras' on the roof. Two humans and a Pokemon. Ash felt they were up to something and sighed. "Bolt... hey, Bolt, wake up, buddy."

*Yawn* (Yes?)

"Come with me; we have something to take care of." Getting up and carrying Bolt, Ashlyn made her way up to the roof.

On the roof she found a red-haired girl and a blue-haired boy with a Meowth.

"Um... excuse me? Can you stop and talk for a minute? What are your names?"

-One Team Rocket Motto Later-

"Okay... that's one way to say your names... listen, how about a deal?"

"A deal? What type of deal?" Jessie asked.

"Well, Meowth, am I right to assume that you weren't actually caught by Jessie or James?"

Meowth nodded.

"Okay, if I battle Meowth and catch him, then you two quit Team Rocket and become regular trainers and travel with me. If I don't catch him I won't give Officer Jenny a full description of you and your names."

The three huddled together and talked for about four minutes.

"Alright, but that's kinda a weird deal." Meowth said. "But I gotta ask, how come you ain't shocked to hear me talking in human tongue?"

(Dude! This gal can understand Pokemon whether they speak human language or not. She also looks like a boy in her travelling clothes.) Bolt said.

"Okay, let's just get going; I want to get some more sleep. Bolt, you're up!"

(Right)

"Ready...set...start!" James yelled when he and Jessie were off to the side.

Meowth launched a scratch attack at Bolt.

"Bolt, dodge and use Thundershock!"

(Got it!)

The resulting attack shocked Meowth. (A/N No pun intended) But Meowth kept going on and on with scratch attacks while Bolt kept up his Thundershock attacks and dodging. It was about a ten-minute battle before Ashlyn took out her Duskball and threw it at Meowth. It shook a few times before the final 'ping' was heard, signaling Meowth's capture.

"Cool! I caught a Meowth-*Yawn*" Ashlyn half said, half yawned. "Alright, Jessie, James, it looks like you're going to travel with me... I think it would be best if you changed into something different."

We really don't have anything different to change into right now." Jessie said.

"Do you have a sowing kit and scissors?"

"Yes."

"Leave it to me."

-Pokecenter, Cafeteria, 8:00 AM-

Misty stared at the three people she was eating across from.

One was a girl with red hair that was wavy and went to her lower legs. She wore a white long sleeved shirt and tan skirt with open toe knee-high boots. She carried a white backpack.

Another was a blue (or as he said, lavender) haired boy with tan pants and a black tee-shirt and black boots. He carried a tan backpack.

But it was the sleepy-eyed girl sitting between them that held her attention. She had long black hair that reached down to her waist while she was standing. Her bangs covered most of the top part of her face except the section around her left eye where her bangs parted. She wore a short-sleeved dress that looked more like a tee-shirt that went down to her ankles, and no shoes. But Misty had to admit to herself that the dark-haired girl looked very pretty. A Meowth was sleeping in her lap.

"Hi. I'm Misty. Who are you?"

"I'm Jessie," said the red head.

"My name is James," the male said.

"Morning, Misty. You seem to be in a better mood today."

Misty blinked, confused.

"Pi-pika-achu." (Hey, Ash, you forgot your hat!) Bolt called as he entered the cafeteria, Ashlyn's cabby hat on his head that, for the most part, made Bolt look kinda like a Vileplum with a tail. Bolt climbed onto Ash's shoulder and put Ash's hat on her head.

"..! Wait a minute! Ash? I thought you were a boy!"

"I don't care if people think I'm a boy or a girl. And it's Ashlyn, but I like being called Ash. Besides, I've had a long night and didn't feel like changing before I came to get breakfast. I made Jessie and James clothes and bags, sent Rattata and Fearow to Prof. Oak's Lab, healed Meowth, got Jessie and James their Pokemon lisences, and got more supplies for us. So excuse me for still being in my night gown."

Lifting Meowth up, Ash carried him to the door.

"Jessie, James, we'll head for Viridian Forest around noon. Til then I'm gonna go back to bed for a while."

*Yawn*

Review Please! And in your review kindly give your vote for the following polls:

1-Which Pokemon should Ashln trade Fearow for?

(1) Scyther

(2) Onix

(3) Dodrio

(4) Rapidash

2-Which Pokemon should Ashlyn trade Rattata for?

(1) Ponyta

(2) Seel

(3) Cubone

(4) Egg

3- If it's an egg which Pokemon should it hatch out to be. (Please submit your answer even if you did not vote for egg)

(1) Shiny Eevee

(2) Regular Eevee

(3) Ditto

(4) Dratini

Thank you for your time. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: Buggy Time, Egg is mine**

"AAAHHHH!" An unearthly scream sounded.

Jessie, James, Meowth and Bolt all looked at Misty when she screamed. Ash just sighed and turned to face the redhead. Ashlyn blinked when she saw the little blue Pokemon by Misty's foot and pulled out her Pokedex.

"**Caterpie: the caterpillar Pokemon. It has short feet with suction cups on the ends that allow it to climb walls and trees without getting tired."**

"Aren't Caterpie normally green?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, and Shiny Caterpie are gold in color, but there are some Pokemon whose genetic genes don't follow the normal expectations," Ash explained. "Meowth, use Scratch on that Caterpie!"

Meowth did that and the Caterpie took a critical hit. Ashlyn threw a Pokeball and caught the Caterpie.

"Good work, Meowth."

"Thank ya," Meowth said, causing Misty to freak out a bit. Then the group continued walking.

"...Hey, Ash," Jessie said, not wanting to call her Ashlyn while she was dressed like a boy. "How do you understand Pokemon anyway?"

"Well, I'm not 100% sure... But I think it's in my blood. My grandfather on my father's side is something called an Aura User. He lives in a village that's filled with all people that have, to some scale, the power of aura. They live with Pokemon that have the power of aura too. I don't know much more than that. While my grandmother and great grandmother are psychic, I don't really have strong psychic powers per say. I can't read minds. I can kinda lift small objects but other than that nothing."

"Oh."

*rustle, rustle* The group stopped as a bird stepped out from the bushes. Ash took out her Pokedex.

"**Pidgeotto: The Bird Pokemon. It fiercely pecks intruders that get into its territory."**

Pidgeotto let out a war cry when it saw the group. It flew up and tried to dive bomb them.

"Bolt!"

_Got it! _Bolt let lose a Thundershock attack, shocking Pidgeotto. Bolt repeated the attack until he had gotten three good hits. Ashlyn threw a Great Ball and caught Pidgeotto. Then she healed Bolt.

"Hey, everyone, the sun's setting. Maybe we should set up camp," James said calmly.

"Alright. Jessie, you go gather some firewood. James, there was a stream a little south of here; go fill the canteens. Misty, you set up the campfire while I pick some berries to add to our dinner. If the car that passed through here earlier didn't run over the nearby berry bushes we'll save some for later."

"Car? What car?" Misty asked.

Ashlyn sighed. "Think about it, Misty. We've been traveling this path for hours and the only Pokemon we've seen so far are the Pokemon I've caught. It's only reasonable to believe that a car drove through here and scared the others away. Anyway, I'm gonna go pick us some berries." A shiver ran down Ashlyn's spine.

"Are you alright?" James asked.

"Yeah, but I feel like someone is collecting a bet on me. Oh well," Ashlyn said while walking off.

The others just shrugged.

_-Professor Oak's Lab-_

"Hey ya, Gramps. What did ya call me for?" Gary asked on the video phone.

"Well, I was wondering when you were going to send me that 10000 Poke you owe me from our little bet we made."

"What? You mean Ashy-boy actually managed to catch a Pokemon before he reached the Viridian City PokeCenter?"

"Two, actually. A Rattata and a Fearow."

"A Fearow? How in the name of Mew did that happen?"

"I expected no less from my number one volunteer aid," Professor Oak said with a little white lie.

"What? You mean he worked at your lab and you didn't tell me?"

"Oh, but I did tell you. Multiple times, in fact. You've even walked by the pictures of the volunteer aids on the wall with Ash's picture on it. The child has been an aid for years, watching the Pokemon, feeding them, playing with them, cleaning them, and even nursing them back to health when they were sick. Now good luck on your journey. Bye," Professor Oak said before ending the call.

"Do you really think riling him up was a good idea, Professor?" Delia said, coming up from behind him. The old professor jumped and grabbed his heart.

"Delia! Don't sneak up on me like that! I still believe your father was a ninja, and the fact that you walk so quietly only seems to prove that theory." Delia giggled and the professor calmed down. "And I'm not riling him up; I'm merely helping him wake up to reality."

_-Back with Ashlyn-_

Misty had set up the campfire pit and James had returned with the water. Ashlyn was setting up the sleeping bags when Jessie ran up to the group with firewood and a happy look on her face.

She put the wood in the pit and smiled. "I caught a Pokemon!" she said happily.

Ashlyn nodded before letting her Pokemon out. Meowth and Bolt ran up to the group and made a line. Jessie let out Ekans and a Weedle, which caused Misty to scream again. James let out Koffing.

"Ok, I want Ekans and Weedle to practice their Poison Sting by shooting them together in the air. Meowth, I want you to practice dodging Caterpie's String Shot and Tackle. Pidgeotto, I want you to practice your Gust Attack by blowing Koffing's Smokescreen into the sky. Bolt, you run around the camp twenty times before using Thundershock on those rocks over there. I should be able to finish dinner before everyone's done. Okay, spread out!"

...

Ashlyn spent her meal time switching between eating, learning the names of the Pokemon in the group, and tidying up.

Blu- Caterpie or Metapod now (Male)

Nova- Pidgeotto (Female)

Elle- Ekans (Female)

Wen- Weedle (Female)

Koal- Koffing (Male)

_-Next day; Pewter City-_

"Okay, did anyone else find that man selling rocks a little weird?" Jessie asked bluntly. Everyone nodded as they went into the PokeCenter. After getting their Pokemon healed a person came up the Ashlyn.

"Hey, you're Ash Ketchum from Pallet, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good, you see I was sent by Professor Oak to do that trade for you in place of the other trainers. Please get your Rattata and Fearow then meet me over in the side room by the Recovery Room." Nodding, Ashlyn transferred Nova over to Prof. Oak and received Rattata and Fearow's Pokeballs.

Going into the room she saw a trade machine. The black-haired man stood on one side with a table near him. On said table there was a Pokeball and... a Pokemon egg?

"Alright, in this Pokeball we have a Scyther from a trainer that wanted to trade for Fearow. Do you accept this?"

"Yes, I do."

_Good riddance. Bye, ugly bird _Bolt said on Ashlyn's shoulder.

"Bolt! Be nice, and every Pokemon has their own unique beauty to them," Ashlyn said, scolding him as if he were a child.

The trade went quickly and soon Ash had Scyther join the team.

"Alright, now for Rattata we have to do something different. You see, the trainer that wants to receive Rattata wanted to give you this Pokemon egg instead of trading an already hatched Pokemon. But the egg hasn't hatched even after about a year after being found. So it may be a dud-" Ashlyn stopped the man from speaking by holding up her hand.

"Let me be the judge of that." She sat Indian style on the ground. "Hand me the egg."

Once the egg was in Ashlyn's hands, Ashlyn put it in her lap and closed her eyes. Focusing her aura into her hands, she lightly scanned the egg with her aura. (Kinda like an ultrasound.)

She felt a Pokemon inside the egg. It didn't feel dead, just in a deep sleep. Putting a little more aura into the egg along with channeling a loving feeling into the egg, trying to let it know that she would try to help it hatch.

Her eyes shot open as the egg began to move.

**Review please!**

**Last time I counted Dratini and Shiny Evee tied so we need another vote.**

**1-What will the egg hatch into:**

**Shiny Evee**

**Dratini**

**Shiny Dratini**

**2-How will Scyther act toward Ashlyn:**

**Shy**

**Quiet**

**Protective (after a rocky start)**

**3-Which will the hatchling be?**

**Male **

**Female**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: Training and Talk of a Father

The glow of the egg was blinding for a minute. The man rubbed his eyes while Ashlyn covered hers with one arm and wrapped the other around the egg. It took a few seconds after the light died down for Ashlyn to realize that the hard shell had been replaced by warm skin.

Opening her eyes, she was met with the sight of a purple serpent-like body. It wiggled a bit before its eyes opened and looked at Ashlyn.

_Momma… Momma_, said the little, shiny dragon Pokemon.(A shiny Eevee may come later in the story, Mustly becase I want a Leafeon in the story)

Smiling, Ashlyn let Dratini wrap around her neck before getting up and turning to the man.

"Tell the trainer to treat Rattata well." was all she said before leaving the stunned man in the room. Walking out of the room, she saw James, Jessie, Misty, and Meowth's jaws all drop.

"Don't ask, okay? Not right now," Ash said before pulling out her Pokedex and looking up two Pokemon.

Dratini: The Dragon Pokemon. This Pokemon is full of life energy. It continually sheds its skin and grows steadily larger.

Scyther: The Mantis Pokemon. When it moves it leaves only a blur. If it hides in grass its protective coloration makes it invisible.

"Wait… you have another bug Pokemon?" Misty said slowly, backing up a bit.

"Misty, just stop, okay? Your fear of bugs is childish and stalls the growth of your skills as a trainer. Now let's see…" Ash said, pushing some buttons on her Pokedex. "Scyther knows Quick Attack, Leer, Pursuit, Agility, and some move called Silver Wind.

"Dratini knows Wrap, Leer, and… Dragon Breath. Woah, definitely egg moves. Better be careful with those."

"'Scuse me, but what are egg moves? And why would you need ta be careful with 'em?" Meowth asked.

"Egg moves are moves that may be inherited by a Pokemon from its parents. But the thing is the one who gained it mostly doesn't know how to control it from a young age or without guidance. Not all Pokemon have egg moves or won't get them without a lot of experience."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I plan to check for egg moves for the whole group after they gain experience. But I have a full load of work to do today. Jessie, James, I want you to have a practice battle with Koal vs. Elle. Keep your eyes open for where you can improve. Jessie, have Wen practice String Shot at a tree. I'll practice my own battling on my own.

_WHAAA! _Dratini's cry snapped Ashlyn's attention back to the baby Pokemon wrapped around her neck.

_Ungry, Ungry, foo, foo!_

"After I feed Ini of course," she said, a little embarrassed at first. Then she worriedly called out to Nurse Joy, "Nurse Joy! I need Poke-baby formula!" she called while running to the nurse.

The others of the group just giggled at the scene Ash was making.

**-Open Field, After Baby Pokemon Feeding-**

Ini was asleep in her Diveball.

"Okay everyone, come on out!" Ash said, calling out Blu and Scyther. Meowth and Pikachu stood in front of her.

Scyther was pretty normal-looking, but it had a scar across its eye. He took one look at Ash then *humph*ed and looked away. This caused Ashlyn to sweat drop.

"Alright Meowth, I want you to practice running on four legs. Blu, you just practice Harden. Bolt, I want you to use Thundershock on those rocks. I'm gonna talk with Scyther for a few minutes."

_Got it, Boss!_

_Hm, simple enough, _Bolt said.

_Ah, alright, _Blu said from his place near a tree.

Ashlyn walked over to Scyther. "Hi, my name's Ashlyn. I'm your new trainer, I guess. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

_Hmph. It's just Scyther, and just because you're my trainer doesn't mean I'm gonna listen to you._

*sigh* "I knew it… you don't like me at all… but I'm not giving up." Scyther looked at Ash in shock. "I'll earn your respect eventually, you'll see. Then we can become friends. On the battlefield, one who was given everything will not match one who has earned his strength, for he has ones he wishes to protect. I hope I'll be the one you'll want to protect in time, Scyther," Ash said before turning away. She carried Blu over to a tree and placed the Metapod in the shade.

"Okay, Blu. You do the best you possibly can. I know you're nervous, but you'll be fine.

_O-okay._

**-Nighttime, Pokemon Center Entrance-**

Ashlyn went out of the Pokemon Center, tired after a long day. After training she got her Pokemon healed, fed Ini, ate with the group, and let Ini swim in the bath tub, but she still had something she needed to do.

After walking a while she saw who she was looking for. "Hello, Flint. Nice night, isn't it?" she said, sitting down by him.

"H-how-?"

"I asked Nurse Joy what you looked like. I've already researched information on the Gyms before getting my first Pokemon… why don't you talk to Brock?"

"…He probably hates me. I just walked out to try to become a stronger trainer. Truth is, I'm too worried about my kids to even leave, yet I'm too ashamed of what I did to show my face."

"You really have nothing to be ashamed of. You're more of a father to your children than my dad was to me. He left our home to continue trying to become a great Pokemon trainer. That was when I was one and a half to two years old. There are only two things I remember about the guy. He has a Lucario. And when I would sit by the window wondering when he was going to come home. It's been eight or nine years since I last saw him, and to tell you the truth, I don't even remember anything else about the man, not even his face. I guess you could say I hate the man. In all those years he never even sent one letter or called. But mom still loves him… so I never told this to her."

"That must have been rough for you."

"A little," she said before getting up and starting to leave but stopped after a few steps. "I kinda envy Brock… at least he has a dad that's worried enough to stay around and watch over him and his little siblings," she said before running off.

-Pewter City Gym, Next Day-

The group walked into the Gym. Brock looked at the grove.

"Hello, red-haired maiden. Did you come here for a battle?" Brock said, grabbing Misty's hand. "Well, you have my hear-"

Jessie whacked Brock on the back of the head. "She's not the one here for a Gym battle! Ash is!" Jessie said, annoyed at the brown-haired boy. She pointed to the dark-haired girl with Bolt on her shoulder.

Brock rubbed his head while looking at Ash. He stared at her for a few minutes before smiling at her.

"That's a strange outfit for a girl to be wearing, but I'm sure that under that black sheep-boy getup is a very cute little girl."

This caused Ashlyn to blush, feeling awkward. The others had their jaws dropped. One thought was in their heads: How the hell could he TELL?

Both trainers were now on opposite sides of the field with James taking the referee spot.

"This is a battle between Brock, the Gym leader, and Ashlyn Ketchum, the challenger. We'll have a one on one battle. Each will only use two Pokemon each. Only the challenger will be allowed to switch in between battles. Begin!"

"Geodude, come out!"

"Meowth, show them your will!"

Both Pokemon appeared on the field.

"Geodude, Rock Throw!"

Geodude threw a big rock at Meowth.

"Dodge and use Water Pulse!"

"What!" Brock shouted in surprise.

Meowth dodged and got close enough to Geodude to hit it with a water-type move.

"This really shouldn't be a surprise. I am traveling with a trainer who loves water types! It only makes sense that I'd ask for a TM," Ash called.

Misty smirked.

Meowth and Geodude continued to battle each other until Geodude fainted.

"You did well; take a long rest," Brock said, recalling Geodude. "Let's rock, Onix!"

"Meowth, can you keep going a little longer?" Ashlyn asked Meowth. Meowth took a bit of damage but nodded, wanting to continue.

_**-TO BE CONTINUED-**_

**Review please! Neither of us own Pokemon.**

**Note: I plan to have Ashlyn dress up girly.**

**More polls!**

**What hobby should Ashlyn have?**

**1-Acting**

**2-Yoga**

**3-Drawing**

**4-Gymnast**

**I want to have Ashlyn have some pen pals… Which top three will they be?**

**1-Harley**

**2-Flannery**

**3-Liza( The one at Charicific Vally, not the twin of Tate)**

**4-Max**

**5-Ericka**

**6-Tracy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok this is weirn018 here am I am typing this next chapter by myself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon; if I had Ash would have had more Pokémon.**

Chapter 5: Mail and Surprises

A giant rock Pokémon that stood 28 feet and ten inches high. Up in the stands Jessie pulled of Ashlyn's pokedex.

Onix the Rock Snake Pokemon. It rapidly bores through the ground at 50 mph by squirming and twisting its massive, rugged body.

"Hey Jessie, why do you have Ashlyn's pokedex?"Asked Misty.

Jessie shrugged,"I asked to borrow it, why?"

"No reason." Grumbled Misty.

Back on the field a tired Meowth glared at the rock pokemon in front of in with a determined look in its eye to not go down without a fight.

"Meowth get in close and use Waterpulse one more time!" Ash yelled out.

"Aye, aye boss!" Meowth said running forward while gathering a sphere of water in his paws. Brock froze in shock of hearing a pokemon speak human language before snapping out of it.

"Onix use Harden then Tackle!" Brock called out. Onix used Harden just in time to weaken the blow of the water type move. Then Tackled Meowth full force and knocking the scratch cat out.

Ash quickly recalled him into his poke ball," Great work Meowth." She said to him before pulling out a different poke ball."Show them your will Blu!"

Out of the poke ball came a pokemon with a white body, black hands feet antenna and nose, red eyes and aqua colored wings with purple outlines.

"Butterf-free"_I-I'm ready."_

"Onix use Tackle!"

"Blu dodge and use Stun Spore!" Blu was able to dodge in time and covered the rock pokemon in orange powder.

'Not very effective but it will slow him down.' Thought Ashlyn.

"Onix use Rock Throw!"A large rock flew at Blu.

"Quick! Throw it back with Confusion!" Ashlyn yelled causing many people in the room to think 'WHAT THE HELL! Butterfree can use Confusion!'

Blu's eyes glowed blue and the rock stopped for a split second before hitting the stunned (in more ways then one) Onix hard. The end result was a lot of flying dust and a K.O'Ed rock snake pokemon. Brock sighed before recalling his Onix to his poke ball."You did well Onix."

Brock walked over and gave Ash her Boulder Badge. "Your group is really interesting; you know I would have really liked to travel with you." Brock said.

Ash felt a familiar aura in the room and she felt her lips twitch into a knowing gin."Who knows you just may get your chance." she said tilting her head to the side before turning and running out the front door. Brock turns to the side of the room to see Flint sheepishly wave at him.

"DAD!"

**Pokemon Center 10:02 PM**

Ashlyn sat in a chair in front of a computer with Bolt and a now fully healed Meowth sleeping in her lap. After sending her mom a video message, she was now checking her E-mail.

~ You have 4 new E-mails. ~

~ E-mail from Pen pal Harley~

Hi Hon! How ya do 'in dear? I got your E-mail about you starting your pokemon journey and that you do well. Have fun out there. Oh! And I think Cecnea is gonna learn Pin Missile soon=D. –Harley

~E-mail to Harley~

Hello Harley, I'm doing well. I already have a good group of pokemon with me but I only plan to take Bolt (a Pikachu), Meowth, Ini (a baby Dratini) and Scyther (I trade a Freaow I caught for him, he hasn't warmed up to me yet) with me for a while. Let me tell you though I will never catch a Fearow or Spearow any time in the future, those things are just plain evil I tell you T_T. I'm sending over some pictures now and my mom plans to send you something over by mail for your B-day in two months. –Ashlyn

/Clinks and sends E-mail + Photos/

~E-mail from Liza~

Hey Alyn (Ashlyn twitches at the annoying nick-name) good luck. I'm in a bit of a rush today and can't write much right now. Hope you can visit Chizard Valley when you can. –Liza

~E-Mail to Liza~

Looking forward to it Lizzie. And I hope to stay there for a little so we can talk in person.* Adds details about her travel so far and the photos of her pokemon (A/N: Sorry its short but I'm a little lazy right now and my hand is cramping). –Ashlyn *Send*

~E-mail from Tracy~

Hello Ash, Marill and I are happy to hear that you started your journey. Hope you are having a good time with your pokemon. Send some pictures when you can.-Tracy

~E-mail to Tracy~

Thanks I will can't wait to see your drawings. Tell Marill I said hello. Being a trainer isn't really that hard . . . well not as hard as going to Uncle Matis's bout camp in the summer. I think it would be good for me to practice my gymnastics on the way to his place so he sees that I didn't get rusty.-Ashlyn *Sends with Photos*

~ E-mail from Gary Oak ~

Hey Ash-boy I heard you got lucky and caught some pokemon. But your must likely just dragging along behind me. I don't see why you don't just go home and let a real trainer like me do the battling. I mean we both know I'm the better trainer.-Gary

*_Hump* this guy sounds too cocky for his own good._

Ashlyn turned her head to see Scyther standing with his arms crossed leaning his back against the opposite wall."Yes he is but how did you know what he wrote?"

_You read it out loud._

", Heh-heh yeah I sometime do that with out realizing it."Ash said with a blush of embarrassment.

_So what are you going to say to him?_

"Nothing, which really annoys him. Its more fun that way."

Scyther smirked before going back into his poke ball. Ash shut down the computer and went to bed with Ini, Bolt and Meowth curled up around her. On the night stand was a short and simple letter.

~Dear Ashlyn

I know you'll do great things in your travels and you'll only open the package I sent when you feel ready. Know you always make your Gemma and I proud and I always love you my little Ashy. –Love Your Ganpappa

**PC 6:12 AM Next Morning**

An unholy shriek echoed through the center, waking up Misty, Jessie, James, Bolt and Meowth with Ini on his back woke up and looked to see Ash in her clothes with a towel on her head giving Misty a Shadow Queen Glare.

**"Misty! What did you do to my shampoo?"**

"What's the matter with you, you said I could use it and I still had a bit of my shampoo so I mix it with yours so it wouldn't go too waste. Its not like it did anything bad." Misty huffed.

Ashlyn ripped off the towel on her head to show that her once coal black hair was bright yellow. The shocked group just stared even as Ash shouted at them that she was leaving to buy more shampoo for herself at the store and that they were meeting Brock at 10 o'clock. It was still silent after she left. Until Ini tilted her head and asked, _Mama chang olors?_

**Read and review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six: A girls' day in Cerulean**

It had been a long few days of traveling to Cerulean City. They had met a man called Scamure on Mt. Moon and chased away some bad people that were trying to steal the giant Moon Stone the Clefairy prayed to for money. New Pokemon were added to the group too.

Jessie caught a male Nidoran she nicknamed Nido, a male Jigglypuff, and a Zubat.

James caught a female Nidoran he nicknamed Rina and a Paras.

Brock caught a Zubat and Sandshrew.

Misty caught a male Clefairy. She was really happy.

Ashlyn spent most of the time foraging. She caught a Sandshrew as well and used Dexter to send it to Professor Oak right away as it was ill. After a bit of arguing, it was decided that Ash and Brock would cook for the group together. After that it was just training and gymnastics practice.

Once they arrived in Cerulean City they all settled into the Pokemon Center.

"Okay, I'm going out to the shopping center," Misty said with a grin. "And you're coming with me, Ms. Ketchum!"

Ashlyn looked over to Misty. She was bottle-feeding Ini while sitting on a bed. "Er… why?"

"Ashlyn, I know you're comfortable walking around looking like a guy, but you're a girl and need to show some feminine pride here!" Misty said in frustration.

Ashlyn blinked. "Er… well, I do have_ a_ dress. My mom must have put it in my bag when I wasn't looking. I don't wear it often because I feel weird in it."

"Great. After you feed Ini, you put that dress on and us girls will go out shopping!" Misty said happily.

"…Did she not hear me when I said I feel weird in it?" Ashlyn sighed.

…**..**

Ashlyn walked out of the bathroom with her dress on, and she felt more than a bit uncomfortable what with the stares the group was giving her. Brock's jaw was on the floor. James, Bolt, and Meowth gaped. Jessie and Misty looked shocked.

Ashlyn stood in a black turtle-neck dress that went to the floor and had long sleeves. Her (because of Misty) blond hair was hanging down and her bangs parted around her left eye, showing the left side of her face. All in all Ashlyn looked… adorably cute!

"You look so cute, Ashlyn!" Jessie said happily.

"Rosemary," Ashlyn whispered.

"Huh? Rosemary?" asked Misty, tilting her head.

"It's my middle name. My mom would always call me by my middle name when I wore a dress. It's a test, really. The people that know I'm a girl call me Rosemary when I wear a dress and Ash when I'm dressed normally. They keep waiting to see if the people who don't know it's me connect 'Ash' to 'Rosemary' and they have a really good laugh at the people that don't. The only person to figure out the connection so far is Zeke, an old friend of Gary's and mine who moved to Lavender Town two years ago."

"Oh, okay, so you want us to call you Rosemary while you wear a dress because you're used to it," James said in realization.

Ash smiled and nodded.

"Well, all right, now come on! It's time to go shopping!" Misty said before dragging Ashlyn and Jessie out the door.

…**Restaurant, 2 hours later…**

Misty and Jessie sat with six bags each, while Ashlyn only had two bags. Misty and Jessie bought a lot of clothes and had a good time… for the most part. Ashlyn had refused to buy more 'feminine' clothes no matter how hard they'd tried to persuade her. She said they really should only buy things they _needed_. In her first bag there were two Awakenings, six Potions, four Antidotes, two Paralyze Heals, some ingrediants for Pokefood, and a Moon Stone the cashier had found in the roots of a mushroom Ashlyn was selling to the store (they were hoping she would give it to one of them, but she said she would just put it in Storage for now). In her second bag she had two new first aid kits, (for James and Brock to carry, just in case) some traveling food, and some freebes the cashiers had tossed in because they'd thought she was cute: three bandanas in red, yellow, and purple, (she would give them to her Pokemon) some earings, (send those to her mom) and a necklace (it was the only thing they'd gotten her to keep).

They also noticed a lot about their (now blond) friend. Ashlyn seemed to be more… skittish when she was dressed as a girl while in public, more shy as well. She got a good amount of people that thought 'Rosemary' was cute. She seemed more relaxed now that they were in an uncrowded restaurant. Meowth seemed to be really happy sitting on her lap, being pet.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Jessie asked.

"Well, _I'm_ going to the Cerulean Gym," Ashlyn said, a little tired and a bit annoyed.

"What's wrong?" asked Jessie.

"Nothing," said Ashlyn, "I'm just planning for my Gym battle in my head."

"Oh. Well, we'd better head back to the Pokemon Center now," Jessie said.

_Yes, I'm sure Brock, Bolt, and James are tired of chibi-pokesitting Ini, _Ashlyn thought as they got up and left the building.

"Hey! You three lovely gals!" a male voice called out to the three. They turned to see a big guy with spiky black hair. He was dressed in cargo pants and wore combat boots.

"Yes?" Misty asked.

"I'm Dustan, and I was wondering if one of you was a trainer that could have a battle with me."

"I'll battle with you," Jessie said. They all went to an area where they could battle.

"Go, Bellsprout!" Dustan said as he called out a plant-looking Pokemon.

"You go too, Wen!" Jessie said, releasing a Beedrill onto the field.

"Ack! When did it evolve into a Beedrill?" Misty shrieked. "Or a Kakuna for that matter?"

"She evolved into a Kakuna after we left Pewter, then evolved into a Beedrill in a training battle at Mt. Moon. You would know that if you'd gotten over your fear of bugs and stayed with us in the area where we trained them," Ashlyn deadpanned.

"Oh, be quiet As-er Rosemary!" Misty said angrily.

"Bellsprout, use Vine Whip!" Dustan called out. Two vines shot out toward Wen.

"Wen, dodge, and use Fury Attack!" Wen dodged and hit Bellsprout with a Fury Attack. Bellsprout cried out in pain.

Seeing that this battle would last for a bit, she pulled out Dexter.

'Bellsprout, the Flower Pokemon. Even though its body is extremely skinny, it is blindingly fast when catching its prey.'

'Beedrill, the Poison Pokemon. It has three poisonous barbs. The bart on its tail secretes the most powerful poison.'

Closing Dexter, she said, "Wen, Tackle the Bellsprout."

"Bellsprout, use Wrap!" Dustan called out. Soon after Bellsprout began to wrap around Wen and constrict her.

"Wen, Poison Sting!" Jessie called out. Wen released the attack on her opponent who was too close to dodge. The many purple needles were too much and the Bellsprout fainted.

"Darn… thanks for the battle, miss." Dustan handed Jessie the prize money after recalling his Bellsprout.

Jessie nodded and took the money. "Name's Jessie, and yes, that was a good battle."

"Yeah, I would feel better if the three gym leaders of this had the same will to battle as you. I heard the three lost three times in a row yesterday and now just plan to hand out the gym badges without battling."

"**WHAT!** Why those-!" whatever Misty said next was not heard as she walked away with murder in her eyes.

"Er… is she all right?" Dustan asked.

"Yes," Ash said, but thought, _but her sisters won't be…_

Dustan just nodded and left. Jessie looked at Ashlyn questioningly.

"I'll tell you later, but I think Misty will be staying at home tonight."

…**Nighttime, Pokemon Center…**

After telling Jessie and the guys about Misty's problem with her sisters, and a phone call from Misty who said she would indeed be staying at home, in between a lot of ranting, everyone went to bed… With Ash vowing to destroy her dress… somehow. She wanted to burn it after today's tor-… er… shopping trip. That dress will _**die**._

…**Next Day, Cerulean Gym…**

Ash, Bolt, and James walked into the Gym (Brock decided to stay at the Center for a while and Jessie stayed at the Center to protect Nurse Joy from Brock's advances. They saw Misty waiting for them and went up to her.

"All right, Ash," Misty gave a twitch of annoyance at seeing Ash back in her black (er… blond) sheep boy get-up again, "You'll have to battle me to get your Cascade Badge as Violet, Lily, and Daisy over there can't be bothered with it." She said, motioning to her sisters standing a bit away from them. Ash walked up to them.

Standing in front of them, she said, "You call yourselves the Sensational Sisters, but your quick to give up after a few losses… That's shameful and a dishonor to not only challenging trainers, but to your Pokemon. You may be pretty on the outside, but inside you're very ugly." She walked away after that, leaving the three sisters looking like they'd been smacked.

Now it was time to face Misty…

**Next Time: Ash battles with Scyther, Meowth, and… Ini?**

**Review please! **

**I (duckielover151) am sorry that it took so long for me to get this one typed up. I'll try to be a little faster next time.**

**We don't own Pokemon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

Ashlyn and Misty stood on opposite sides of the pool that served as Cerulean Gym's battlefield. Bolt stood by her and was explaining what was going to happen to Ini. Ashlyn didn't actually believe Ini would understand what was going on, but thought it would be a good idea to show Ini what battles where. James once again took on the role of referee.

"This is a three on three battle with gym leader Misty and Ash Ketchum. Only the challenger may use substitutes. The gym leader shall choose first."

"Come on out, Goldeen!" Misty called out, releasing the fish-like Pokemon into the pool.

"Let's battle, Meowth!" Ash said, releasing Meowth onto a floating platform. Ash knew Meowth didn't like the water much, but he didn't hate it. In a way Meowth was kinda like Tripod as a younger 'mon. Tripod was a three legged Persian that her uncle was raising after he spoted him in her grandmother's Pokemon Rescue Center or just P.R.C for short. These types of centers take care of pokemon that where abused, victums of nateral disasters, etc. Tripod came in as a bait pokemon for an illegal fighting ring as a Meowth. His front left leg had to be removed, he has alot of scars and is 45% blind in his left eye, but even after all that he's now just enjoying life as a kinda pet and loves to go swimming.

"Goldeen vs. Meowth, begin!" James called. Misty's sisters watched from the bleachers.

"Goldeen, use Peck!"

"Dodge and use Scratch!" Meowth narrowly missed being hit with Goldeen's horn and swiped the other Pokemon with his claws. Goldeen took a bit of damage but was still able to battle.

"Goldeen, Supersonic! Then Water Pulse!"

"Cover your ears and move out of the way!" Ash called, but it was too late; Meowth was hit by Supersonic. Luckily, Meowth moved a bit in his confused state and the Water Pulse caused only a bit of damage.

"Meowth, return!" Ash said. Just as she was about to call out a Pokemon to take Meowth's place, Ini jumped into the pool and faced Goldeen.

"Ini, what are you doing?!" Ash yelled in shock.

_Bwattle! Bwattle! _Ini called, sounding determined to try battling, Ash took a deep breath.

"Okay, you can try battling, but please know that it's okay if you want to give up, since you're young, Ini," Ash said, still a bit worried. Ini was only about Level 6 while Goldeen seemed to be around Level 8, but Meowth had weakened Goldeen. "Ini, use Thunder Wave!"

A wave of electricity hit Goldeen.

"Goldeen, Water Pulse!" Misty called out. Hoping her Pokemon could still attack, and Goldeen was able to launch the attack.

"Ini, Dodge and use Wrap followed by Dragon Breath!" Ash called out.

"What?"

Ini dodged and then Wrapped the Paralyzed Pokemon. Soon the Dratini's stomach started to glow with energy.

"Goldeen, try to shake it off!" Misty called out. Goldeen tried to shake the Dragon-type off, but it couldn't move.

_Ah-choo! _Dratini used Dragon Breath, only it came out more like Dragon Sneeze. A big boom was released. When the smoke and steam cleared, Goldeen was knocked out with swirls in its eyes. Ini was a short distance away with a little bit of backlash damage but otherwise unharmed.

Misty, James, Violet, Lily, and Daisy all gaped in shock before Misty called out, "What the heck was that?!"

Ash sighed. "That's what happens when an egg move isn't executed right and only sort of works," she explained before something wet wrapped loosely around her left ankle. She looked down and saw Ini staring up at her with big, curious eyes.

_Me dwo gwood, Momma? Me dwo gwood? _Ini asked.

Ash smiled. "No, you did absolutely fantastic, Ini. Now take a good rest," Ash said before returning her.

Misty recalled Goldeen before taking out a different Pokeball. "Go, Staryu!" Misty said, releasing the Star Shape Pokemon onto the field.

"Scyther, take the field!" Ash said, releasing the Pokemon onto the field's platform. He glared at Staryu; he also had a yellow headband tied around his neck.

"Scyther, use Silver Wind!"

"Staryu, dodge with Rapid Spin." Staryu dodged the attack and was spinning towards Scyther.

"Scyther, Agility with Quick Attack!" Ash yelled. Scyther used the combo to dodge the Star Shape Pokemon and whacked it so that it hit the side of the pool with a loud 'Thunk'. Everyone, even Scyther, winced at the sound. But Staryu got back up.

"Staryu, Water Gun!"

"Dodge, and use Pursuit," Ash said. Scyther barely dodged the strong blast of water and hit Staryu with Pursuit.

"Staryu, Water Gun again!" This time, Scyther was hit.

"Leer, then Silver Wind!" Ash called out. Soon Staryu was K.O'ed. Misty recalled Staryu and called out Starmie. Let's just say the battle between Starmie and Scyther was a mess of the moves Quick Attack, Pursuit, Silver Wind, Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin, and Recover. Starmie knocked out Scyther but was exhausted from the battle and fell to Meowth.

Misty sighed as she gave Ash the Cascade Badge. Ashlyn turned and glanced at the three 'Sensational Sisters'. "Now are you three going to be good girls and do gym battles like you're supposed to?" Ashlyn asked.

All three sighed out a 'yes'.

Ashlyn nodded and headed to the Pokemon Center with James and Misty.

…**Time Skip…**

Ashlyn, Brock, Misty, Jessie, and James had been through a lot in the past two months. Ashlyn got her Pokemon healed after the Gym battle and sent Meowth and Scyther to Professor Oak's and withdrew Sandshrew before leaving Cerulean City.

A few weeks after leaving and getting lost (thanks to Misty and Jessie) the group stumbled upon a hidden village with abadoned Pokemon and a protective Bulbasaur guardian. It was attacked by a small group of bandits. The group fought the bandits and Ash earned Bulbasaur's trust as she protected him and an oddish from a wind attack. Once the bandits were taken care of, Bulbasaur joined Ash after losing a battle to Pikachu.

After that, they found a Charmander abandoned on a rock by a jerk named Damian. Once Ashlyn heard the boy bragging about how he had tricked Charmander into thinking he would go back for him she got mad. Ashlyn even recorded what he said by accident on her digital camera. Brock nearly punched the guy. James called Officer Jenny while this was happening, and Jessie made sure Damian wouldn't be able to leave the Center. Soon Officer Jenny came and took Damian's Pokemon license away for A) disobeying the six Pokemon limit rule, and B) the mistreatment of Pokemon. Brock, James, and Ash went out in the storm to save the little guy. Ash stayed by Charmander as he was healing. After he heard the recording he was upset, but Ash stayed with him and cheered him up. He then chose to become a part of Ash's team.

A while after that, while they continued to travel, the group fell into a pit-fall… Well, Ash, Misty, Brock, Jessie, and James fell into the pit-fall. Bolt was lucky enough to not go down. That was when they met the Squirtle Squad… It was also the time when the group saw Shadow Queen Ashlyn take control for a while. She and the Squirtle Squad did what could only be one of the weirdest chase scenes ever. The Squirtles led her across a river, through a forest, and into a cave. Ash would later feel bad for Bolt, who had had to hold onto her jacket for dear life as she ran after the six prankster Pokemon. The Squirtles were dead tired when they reached the cave, which was understandable since they'd been running from the 'scary demon human' for hours. Ash, having been trained by her Uncle Mantis, could still go for a little while longer. She caught the whole Squad battling with Ini, Bolt, (who now knew what being a cape felt like) and Bulbasaur. She found her friends a little while later, just barely making it to town before the PokeCenter closed and spent the next few days just switching around and befriending the Squirtles and training. It was tough, but the Squirtles came to trust Ash. Ash especially was fond of the leader.

After that, they had an incident with a tamer named AJ and a PokeTech student named Joe. Remembering the thing with Bill and a really BIG Dragonite, Ash had to promise Ini that she would call Bill to see how Dragonite was doing, since Ini seemed to think the big Dragonite was her 'Uncle'. Dragonite himself was honored to be considered family to the little one and happy to make friend with Bill and was now living with Bill.

Misty, in that time, caught an Oddish and a Poliwag. Brock caught a Machop. Both Jessie's and James's Nidoran evolved. Ash caught a small Krabby.

As they walked into Vermilion City, a shiver went down Ash's spine. _My Must-Punish-Uncle-Mantis-For-Being-Stupid senses are tingling! _Ash thought with a glare.

…**Same Time at the Gym…**

A shiver when down LT. Surge's spine. Tripod saw this through his good eye while he was laying down lazily and smirked. _Ashlyn's here…and I feel like I'm gonna need popcorn._

**Review please!**

**All rights go to respective owners.**

**I'm sorry this took so long but both I and my cousin( who types up my stories) have alot of school work. I think you for waiting.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

It didn't take long for Ashlyn to figure out why her I-Must-Punish-My-Uncle-Mantis-for-Being-Stupid senses were tingling. In the Pokemon Center there were a lot of Pokemon trainers with their injured partners, many of which appeared to be cases of overkill (not all though, the kid with the Pidgey was kinda asking for it in Ash's opinion, it wasn't even that well trained for crying out loud). Thus, Ashlyn stormed up to the Gym's doors with the other humans following at a safe distance. Storm was on his master's shoulder, ignoring her bad mood. The fact that Misty and Jessie were able to steal and hide her hat when they were at the PokeCenter in an attempt to make her wear more feminine clothing (they had quickly decided after that this was a suicide mission upon seeing the mood she was in) only proved how distracted she was in her anger. But after she was through with her uncle, Bolt was sure that the other two girls were next.

When Ash reached the doors, she threw them open, yelling, "UNCLE MANTIS!"

When Lt. Surge saw how angry his niece was with him he paled and resisted the strong urge to turn and run in the other direction. A bit weakly, he replied, "Good morning, kid, how are you?"

"How am I?" she repeated. "_How am I? _I'm angry, that's how I am! I heard about what you said to some of the trainers you beat, about _evolving Pokemon right away_! Do you know the type of message that sends to young, impressionable trainers?!" she yelled, smacking the back of his head.

"Aw, come on, Rosie, it wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad… _Wasn't that bad?!"_

…**Meanwhile, while Ash is releasing her fury…**

"_So that's what you were talking about_," said Lt. Surge's younger Raichu to the older one and the Tripod in realization.

"_Yup. He usually tends to piss her off at least once during every visit_," said the older Raichu, patting the younger one on the head while the Tripod enjoyed his milk (seeing as there was no popcorn) and the show.

"_Hey, you guys mind if I sit with you while my trainer yells at yours?"_ Bolt asked. He sat down, receiving a nod from the older Raichu. _"Thanks. My name is Bolt. What're yours?"_

"_I'm Thunder Tail, but just call me Tail. The big kitty over there is Tripod, and the younger guy here is Sparkz."_

_"Nice to mee-ow, that has got to hurt."_ Sparkz started to greet Bolt but was distracted by the sight of Ash with her legs around Lt. Surge's neck, pulling his ears.

"_Oh, trust me, kiddo, she's just getting started,"_ Tripod said with a smirk as the four sat and watched Ash.

**...A While Later...**

One nuggy, punch to the head, stinging ears, scratch marks and sore neck later, Surge now stood next to his still-steaming niece. Luckily, he'd been able to appease her by telling her she could summon all her Pokemon to the Gym to train.

Misty had gone out to the dock with James to try and catch some new Pokemon while Jessie and Brock went outside to train on land and maybe catch a new Pokemon or two. Ashlyn huffed as Professor Oak's face appeared on the video phone. When he saw the state of the two on the other end, he chuckled. "Ah, I see you two are getting along as well as ever. So, I guess you're going to use the GGTR."

Ash nodded, causing him to chuckle.

"Alright, I'll go get your Pokemon," Oak said before the 'holding' image icon appeared on the phone's screen.

_GGTR? _Bolt asked.

"The Gym Group Training Rule. While getting a badge is the main reason to go to a Gym, a trainer can ask to use the Gym to train their Pokemon before facing the leader. That's why it's called a Gym. But barely anyone takes advantage of that for some reason. Anyway, the GGTR rule states that, with a Gym leader's permission, a trainer can bring up to 20 of their Pokemon to train at one time."

_Okay, that makes sense. _

"Alright, got them, Ash," Professor Oak said before beginning to transfer over her Pokemon.

Once he was done, Ash asked the one thing that was on her mind. "Why am I two Squirtle short?"

Professor Oak sweatdropped. "Your mother 'borrowed' them to keep her company and to help her around the house, or at least that's what the note I found where their Pokeballs were said. I still swear her father was a ninja, and when she does things like that it only strengthens my suspicions… Anyway, happy training," he ended before hanging up.

Lt. Surge and Ashlyn shared a blank look. He asked, "You think we should tell him?"

"Nah, let him find out on his own," Ash answered before turning her attention to her Pokemon. "Alright, guys! Listen up, we're here to train, but first I'm going to scan you for levels, known moves, and a few other things."

One by one, Ash went over her Pokemon's growth and abilities. "Okay, it looks like we're doing good, but there's room for improvement. Scyther and Bolt, you two will train your Quick Attacks over on the other side of the room with Blu and Nova who will be practicing Gust. The idea is to work against the wind, which is meant to slow you down. Take a break every fifteen minutes. This should help with speed, stamina, and, in Scyther's case, resistance to Flying-type moves. Remember, both of your are to start at one wall, your goal being to get to the one opposite it. Now let's get to it." The four Pokemon nodded before moving towards the other end of the Gym.

"Krabby, you know the move Dig, so I want you to teach it to Sandshrew and Meowth, okay? Once you feel that both are good enough, use Bubble Beam, Bubble, and Vice Grip so they can practice dodging. " These three nodded as well before getting down to work.

"Charmander, right now, you're one of the weakest Pokémon which I blame your old trainer for, but you'll grow stronger soon, and you're perfect for what I need right now. Dexter says you know the egg move Dragon Rush, and soon you'll learn Dragon Rage too. I want you to take Ini and show her Dragon Rush so that she can get a visual and feel Dragon energy. Then show her your Ember. Seeing how you release that attack should make it easier for her to understand what she should be going for when she tries Dragon Breath. Just stand back when she starts to practice and give her some advice on what she could be doing better okay?" Charmander looked sad at first before beaming with pride and leading Ini off to do as they'd been told.

_"I learn mowre, Momma?" _Ini asked Ash with big, sparkling eyes before they left looking to Charmander next.

Ash chuckled before patting Ini's head; the little dragon was growing fast. "Yup, you are! Big brother over here is gonna show you a few things, okay?"

Ini cried out in excitement before following Charmander (who looked proud to be considered an older brother) to the outdoor section of the Gym where the others were practicing Dig nearby.

'They grow up so fast.' Ash thought in true Poke-parent form.

Ash then turned her attention to the three Squirtles. "Okay, before I get to you three, I need to know: Do any of you want to evolve?"

The two slightly weaker Squirtles looked marsheepish before raising their hands.

_"The two of us want to evolve. I want to be a Wartortle, and she," _the flamboyant male Squirtle said, pointing to the only girl of the five, "_wants to be a Blastoise. We never really brought up the subject of evolution because… well,__wewereafraidofBossandourSquirtleSquadpalsthinkingw edidn'tbelongbecausewewantedtoevolve andtheydidn't. " _

Ash blinked, trying to mentally slow down what she had just heard. Luckily, she didn't have to; the lead Squirtle had apparently caught it.

"_No way! If you want to evolve, then evolve! It makes no difference to us! We're the Squirtle Sqaud whether we evolve or not! We'll be happy that you're happy!"_ This little speech sent the other two Squirtles into tearful fits of joy.

Ashlyn smiled at them before turning to see Scyther and Bolt watching, both looking extermely bored. Her eyebrow twitched. "Oi! Since you two seem to think that this training is too _easy _for you, you guys just volunteered to be my moving targets for the Squirtles' Water Gun, Ice Beam, and Bubble, and for Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf!"

The two gained a Deerling in the headlights look. They really should have known better than to have stood around looking bored.

…**With Misty and James…**

Both sat at the water's edge with their fishing rods in their hands and their Pokemon by their sides. Misty decided to start a conversation.

"So, James, what's your family like?"

"Nanny and Pop-Pop are really kind, but my parents… Well, I'm having issues with them."

"What type of issues?"

"They want me to marry this girl, Jessabella. I liked her the first time I saw her back when we were little, but I only knew her for a few minutes! The next time I met her, I found out that she is _very_ controlling, always trying to change the way I am and what I do."

"Isn't Jessie like that?"

"No, not at all. Jessie is bossy and a little cruel at times, but she doesn't try to force me to change my behavior to how she thinks I should be. She lets me be who I am and actually doesn't yell at me that much. She and I actually have a lot in common; we both like to wear costumes, we like to make fashionable things, we like sweets, and we want to have good lives."

"Have you ever thought to ask her on a date then?" Misty asked.

A blush formed on James's cheeks. "Well, I have a few times, but I just dropped the thought."

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Go ask her on a date! You guys can go while Ash goes for her Gym Badge," Misty said with a smile.

"W-well, I guess I could ask her tonight."

"Poke."

"Shell."

"Poke?" asked Misty.

"Shell?" repeated James.

The two looked over to see a Slowpoke and a Shellder resting on the docks nearby.

"Wow, a Shellder! I've wanted a Clayster for a while, and now I have a chance to catch it pre-evolution!" Misty said in excitement.

"I notice you didn't say anything about the Slowpoke. Why?"

"Because while Slowpoke is kinda cute, it's called the Dopey Pokemon for a reason. Ow! Why did you slap the back of my head?"

"You should never insult a Pokemon. Even Magikarp will one day be a Gyarados. A Slowpoke when traded with a King's Rock in its possession will evolve into the Royal Pokemon Slowking," James said, showing Misty an info card he had on Slowking. He liked to collect Pokemon info cards.

Soon after that, Misty caught Slowpoke and Shellder. Misty battled Slowpoke with Clefairy and with Shellder… Well, it was more like playing hide and seek/tag with him. James caught a slightly big Magikarp and a Tentacool. Misty and James spent the next few hours talking a little more about what he could do for a date with Jessie, assuming she said yes.

…**Meanwhile, with Jessie and Brock…**

The two were mostly battling trainers that had challenged them over the course of their training. Brock suddenly got the feeling that some guy he knew was going to get a date soon.

_Lucky guy, _he thought, sulking and leaving Jessie to wonder why his mood had changed so quickly.

…**Later that Night…**

Ash was feeling very pleased with the way her day had gone. She had been training with her Pokemon until 3-o-clock. She had then made sure they were all healed and rested up before challenging some of the trainers employed at the Gym, well the ones that where meant to battle the rookies.

Charmander, who Ash mainly used in the battles, had really improved. He faced a Magnemite and, while he'd had some trouble earlier with the Pikachus, he had done his best and learned not only Dragon Rage but Scary Face as well. He could have evolved, but he said he wanted to learn Fire Fang first.

Both of the Squirtles that had wanted to evolve did, and the rest of the team had grown steadily in strength. Meowth had grown able to tolerate Tripod, and Tripod had taken a liking to Brock.

The humans and Pokemon group (Ash had sent back all but Pikachu, Ini, Meowth, Sandshrew, Charmander, and Bulbasaur) were resting in Surge's four-bedroom home. Considering the size of the group they were trying to accommodate, it was somewhat small, but there was more than enough room to move around. There was one bedroom for Surge and his Pokemon, one guest room for the boys to share, a spare bedroom that Ash had claimed as her own a long time ago and shared with her cousin Kate on more then one visit, and another guest room for Jessie and Misty to share for the night. What amazed James, Jessie, Misty, and Brock was the large backyard with the high stone fence complete with barbed wire and cameras. Of course, seeing what was in the yard made them understand the need for extra protection. Along with the two Raichus, two Electrodes, Voltorb, Magneton, Electabuzz, and a Pikachu, was a Jolteon, one of each of Mareep's evolutionary line, an Elekid, a Plusle, two Minun, two Shinx, a Luxio, a Luxray that seemed to be Jolteon's mate, an Emolga, a Galvantula, a pond with three Tynamos, and Audino, Mudkip, and Dodrio. From the look on Ash's face and the greeting they mostly gave her, the group correctly assumed that this wasn't a new sight for her. Well, most of it anyway.

"Okay, Uncle, explain the Audino, Mudkip, and Dodrio," Ash said in a deadpan tone.

"Mudkip evolves into a Water/Ground type Pokemon and will be a good Pokemon to have mock battles with the younger Pokemon. Dodrio helps keep guard of the place while I'm at the Gym and gives rides to small pokekids to keep them happy. Audino basically acts as a babysitter to the younger Pokemon."

His niece's friends could only stare at him as he gave the last reasons, and he pouted and stubbornly looked away at Ashlyn's chuckle.

"Yeah, that sounds like you, Uncle Mantis. Big and tough but has a soft side, even if you try to hide it. Speaking of soft sides, have you asked Emily to marry you yet?"

The question caused Lt. Surge to stutter incoherently in surprise before sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Um… No…"

"Mantis Lorance Ketchum! You've had that engagement ring for two _years_ now, and the two of you have been dating for seven! From what I've heard from Mom, the two of you have been making lovey-dovey eyes at each other since before I was even born! Ask her to marry you already!" Ash said in exasperation.

The rest of the group had been listening with wide eyes and were left with more than a few questions.

"Mantis Lorance Ketchum?" James repeated.

"Who's this Emily?" came from Brock.

"What, when, and how?" asked Misty.

"It's his real name, but he hates it so he goes by the nickname a ninja buddy, Koga, I think, gave him once," Ash answered James.

"Emily Joy or Nurse Joy of the Vermilion City Pokemon Center."

"What?!" Brock exclaimed.

Ash ignored the fact that Brock's brain seemed to have stopped and answered Misty, "Emily, like some of the older members of the Joy family, treated soldiers and Pokemon in the last war about 19 years ago. Uncle Mantis and Tail, then a Pikachu, were hurt in a makeshift med room when an enemy soldier broke in with his Drapion and Koffing. He tried to take them out while the boys couldn't move. However, he didn't know that Emily earned black belts in several martial arts, or that Chansey was a battling _and_ healing Pokemon. Emily kicked his butt and sent him and his Pokemon running. Emily and Uncle didn't meet again for a long time, but when he first became the Gym Leader and found out that this city's Nurse Joy was Emily, he bought her a pearl necklace and took her out to dinner, and their relationship began to form."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" said Jessie. Misty was always starry-eyed.

"Yup, and that's why tomorrow I'll be taking over the Gym Leader job for the day while Uncle takes Emily out to eat and finally asks the question he should have asked a long time ago!"

"What?!" Lt. Surge resonded in shock.

"You heard me! I know Nora is coming over here tomorrow to give Emily a day off, and you will do as I say! I'm tired of you Spinda-footing around asking the question! Besides, you know Volb and Chu know me well enough that they won't mind listening to my battle commands, and Sparkz seems to like me well enough. I can do it, and I will do it."

Lt. Surge could only sigh in defeat.

**Review please!**

**We own nothing! (Even after all this time, our world take-over plans aren't going so well...)**

**Because some sort of time frame was mentioned in this chapter, the ages are:**

**James and Jessie: 17**

**Brock: 15**

**Misty: 13**

**Ash: 10**

**Also guess who it was that tried to take out Lt. Surge, hint: he likes poison types.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 An unusual Day**

"Bye, Emily! Bye, Uncle Mantis! Enjoy for day off! See you when you get back!" Ashlyn called to the couple as they left the Gym.

"Bye, dear. Don't cause my cousin too much trouble!" Emily was dressed in a pink turtleneck, a certain pearl necklace, and blue jeans instead of her normal nurse's uniform. She stood by a somewhat nervous Lt. Surge who was wearing a white dress shirt, black dress pants… and his combat boots.

"Sure thing! I wouldn't wanna make Nora angry anyway! She's almost as good a fighter as you are," Ash said before closing the doors to the gym.

"Such a sweet girl," Emily said.

"I personally don't think there's another Joy better at battling than you. Especially after you sent Koga running scared."

"He popped out of nowhere and tried to take your life!"

"I meant the second time. You know, when the League introduced me to him for my Gym leader test."

"Oh, right. I really should apologize to him for jumping to conclusions. I just saw you two looking ready for a tense battle and got worried."

"I know that, and I thought Lance's shocked face was funny. He's never looked at a Joy the same way since."

**…In the Gym…**

"Alright. Dwayne, Baily, in your normal places. Mr. Tucker, please stay with me," Ash said. Volb, Chu, Sparkz, and Bolt were by her side. It comforted Ash enough to know that the Pokemon were there for her that she didn't mind being seen as a girl. She was wearing black combat boots, camo pants, a black tank top, and a set of dog tags that she had gotten from her uncle a few years ago.

The sailor and engineer nodded while Tucker, ever the old gentleman, chuckled and tilted his hat to Ash. "If that is your wish, Little Lt. Rosemary."

Ash's cheeks reddened as she pouted. Little Lieutenant was a rank Ash had earned at her uncle's boot camp, along with a few other kids. She walked to the place in the Gym where her uncle always waited for challengers. Up until lunchtime, Dwayne and Baily were able to knock out the Pokemon of the few challengers that came in. Tucker was nice enough to get everyone a quick lunch. While she was eating her cheeseburger, she heard something that almost made her choke on her food.

"Gary, Gary, he's our man! If he can't do it, no one can! Go Gary!"

"My word, is that a cheer?" Tucker asked, confused.

"Yes, ignore it for now. It will deflate Gary's overgrown ego," Ash said flatly. Tucker nodded before continuing to eat his salad.

The doors opened, and a male voice called out arrogantly, "I'm here to challenge the Gym."

"Well, wait! We're on lunch break," Baily said, annoyed at both the boy's attitude and the fact that someone had interrupted his meal.

"What? Well, hurry up! I want to get my badge as quickly as possible," Gary said, annoyed that things weren't going his way. "Where's this Lt. Surge?"

"Out," Ash said. She moved so that she could see Gary's face and he could see her. She had been sitting at a table, Dwayne's rather large form blocking her from view. "He has something important to do today. I'm the leader of the Gym for the day. I'm Rosemary, and I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait until after we're done eating. Then you'll have to battle Dwayne, Baily, and Tucker before you can have a Gym battle with me," she said flatly.

Gary stared at her before giving a smile that made Ash uneasy. "Well, my dear, how about you let me take you out to dinner later as- Ack!"

Ash felt very uncomfortable and did one of the first things that came to her mind. She slapped him. On the inside she was freaking out. She huffed before going back to the table, mumbling in the calmest voice she could manage, "Say anything like that again and I'll have you banned from the Gym for harassment."

"And we'll back her up! Now either go sit down and wait or leave," Baily said. Dwayne and Tucker nodded. Gary grumbled but went to wait, his cheerleaders doing their best to comfort him. Despite his setback, a hour later, Ash found herself facing Gary.

"Come on out, Graveler!" Gary said, letting the evolved form of Geodude out onto the field.

_A Pokemon with power but not speed! _"Chu! In your position, soldier!" Ash called out.

"Graveler, Rollout!"

"Chu! Plan Sata!" Ash called out. Yes, her uncle made them plan out moves in advance. No, he didn't use them often, her was a more on the fly type of battler anyway. Chu dodged to the left with Double Team before hitting the Rock type with a Brick Break.

"Graveler, don't just take that! Rock Throw!"

Graveler grunted in pain but threw a boulder at the mouse. There was a loud bang and dust flew everywhere. "All right, one down, two to go," Gary said with a smirk.

"Not really," Ash said in a flat tone. Gary was confused by Ash's words and the dull smile on her face. Suddenly, Chu popped out of the ground right under Graveler, knocking it out with a Focus Punch.

Chu ran toward the area of the field, panting. The Dig hadn't allowed her to dodge the Rock Throw completely.

"Lucky break. Go, Nidorina," Gary said, returning the Rock type and bringing out a Poison type. Its nice shade of blue and sharp horns showed that it was in good shape. It also meant Chu would be in trouble if the battle became a close-combat one.

"Chu, Thundershock!" Chu let loose a bolt of electricity at the Poison type.

"Dig!" Nidorina was gone before Chu's attack could hit. It popped out from under Chu, sending him flying back.

"Chu!" Chu weakly got back up, but he fainted after giving Nidorina a quick Thundershock.

"Chu, return!" Ash said, returning her uncle's Pikachu to his Pokeball. "You did well, soldier." _I really need to get out of this outfit soon…_

"Volb! Front line!" Ash said, releasing the Voltorb onto the field.

"Double Kick!"

"Sonic Boom!" Voltorb let out the attack of sound. It hit the Poison type and kept her at a distance. Soon it became an intense pattern.

Gary would order Nidorina to use Poison Sting or Dig. Ash would order Volb to dodge with Rollout. When Gary ordered a Double Kick, Ash would order Volb to use Sonic Boom or Spark.

Volb took damage, but Nidorina took more and eventually fainted. Gary returned Nidorina, but a loud voice interrupted him before he could call out his next Pokemon.

"Rosie!" A very happy voice called, and Ash was picked up and spun around in a hug before she realized what was happening. "Emily said yes! We're getting married!" Lt. Surge shouted happily.

He put her down and let her regain her senses. When she recovered from her dizziness, she smiled and gave him a good-natured snort. "Like there was any doubt."

"Hey! We're having a Gym battle here!" Gary interrupted, annoyed.

"And I'm Lt. Surge, the Leader of this Gym, brat!" Surge yelled. He glared at the brown-haired boy before turning to smile at Ash. "I'll let you finish this battle, Rosie."

"Alright, Uncle," Ash said.

Gary paled a bit; the cute girl he'd tried to hit on was the buff Gym Leader's niece. He soon let out his last Pokemon for their three-on-three battle… a Sandshrew.

"Dig!" Gary said.

"Wait 'til he pops up, Volb." As soon as Sandshrew popped up to attack Volb, the Ball Pokemon did something unexpected. He used Selfdestruct.

"He's not supposed to know that move yet, right, Uncle?" Ash asked, looking at the two K-O'd Pokemon.

"No. But I think that may be Koga's fault. He raises some Voltorb himself, and one of them may have taught the move to Volb," Surge said as Ash returned Volb to his Pokeball.

"Since the challenger lost three out of three Pokemon, the winner is the temporary Leader Rosemary. The challenger may challenge the Gym for the badge again in four days," Baily said.

Gary returned his Sandshrew then left the room in a huff. His posse followed him.

"Well, I'll transfer Chu and Volb over to Nova," Ash said, returning Volb. However, Tucker took Chu's, Volb's, and Sparkz's Pokeballs from her and Surge put something in her hand with a grin that made Ash suspicious. Ash opened her hand to see… her uncle's Gym badge.

"Wha- Uncle! I haven't battled you yet!" Ash yelled.

"Think of it this way: You skipped challenging the Gym Leader and became one for a short time. So you earned it," Surge said with a huge, amused grin.

"Mantis Lorance Ketchum! This is **NOT **how I wanted to get my badge! Do you even realize how much work we where doing to prepare to battle you!" Ash said as she started to chase her uncle around the gym.

**…Skip…**

"Yes! Uncle Mantis and Emily are finally getting married!" Kate said as she sat under the tree near the ranger school's gate. She was reading the printed-out copy of an e-mail from her cousin. She had watched the video Dwayne had taken of Ash chasing their uncle around earlier it was still a funny scene no matter how many times she sees it.

_Yep, yep, that sounds mighty nice,_ a Bidoof said. He was one of the older and stronger members of the Bidoof clan that lived on the school grounds.

_What does getting married mean? _A Pichu asked as she and a young Charmander both looked confused.

_It means that Kate's uncle and this Emily are going to be official mates soon. Yep, yep. You two will understand when you're older, _the Bidoof said, patiently and simply.

Kate sent Sharptooth the Bidoof a grateful look for explaining it for her. She could see why Bidoof was chosen as the mascot of the school. They were a mostly docile type of Pokemon that the older, stronger members of the clan would let the students capture without giving them a hard time.

"Hey, K!" Keith called from the top of the stairs. Kate looked up. "Come on, all the guys are getting together to play some board games. The girls are gossiping in the nap room."

Kate gave a small snort of amusement. All of the guys at the school (except Ponte for some odd reason) thought that she was a guy because she wore the boy's uniform and hid her hair under her cap. Being seen as a girl didn't make her feel uncomfortable like her cousin, she just easy to do and it was amusing to see other peoples reactions when they found out the truth.

"It's called the library. And I have to call my siblings and parents. My older cousin Ash e-mailed me with the news that our uncle is finally getting married. I'll be a bit late, Red Head."

"Alright, see ya when you get there, Ally Cat," Keith said.

Kate sighed. Why did she have to add that her middle name was O'Riley when she introduced herself two days ago? Oh yeah, so Miss April would let her introduce herself as K instead of Kate. Really, what was with her family and weird names?

Oh well, her name wasn't the worst of the lot.

_Ms Ketchum! _Tolly the Taillow called out in a panic. He flew up to Kate. _The Ghastly got into a fight with a Zubat again!_

"Oh, for the love of- Never a peaceful day around here," Kate half joked as she got up for the hidden cave she'd found. The Ghastly were actually very friendly, even if they were pranksters. The Zubats, however, annoyed them with their constant gossiping.

For Kate O'Rilly Ketchum's temporary Poke-peace keeper job it meant that her day was never slow. The fight wasn't even that far in the cave, three zubats were fighting three ghastly. The trouble for Kate being trying to capture the Pokémon with minimal damage.

**…Skip…**

Ash was relaxing by herself at restaurant after splitting up with her friends for a while. Jessie and James went to visit James's Nanny and Pop-pop to talk with them about how Jessie and James were becoming a couple seeing as they were the members of his family that he actually got along with, those two would meet them when the group at Celadon City. Misty was staying here for a bit to train her water Pokémon while facing another Pokémon that has a type advantage with the gym trainers helping out. Brock was also staying a bit to learn from Emily. She would meet up with them at Saffron City, so basically Ash was on her own for a while, not that she was completely complaining. Right now though she was waiting for a member of the police...speaking of which a man in uniform was coming up to her now.

He sat across from her, "You the young trainer that called to set up a meeting?"

"Yes I am. I called to talk about this," she held out two ST ANNE tickets. "Apparently the people who gave out the tickets want people to believe their a prize. But when I talked to a member of the staff it seems that one person bought out all the rooms in the ship for as long as the cruise is supposed to last. I asked around and it seems that the others that got free tickets are all trainers. I'm sorry to bother you with this if its all just one big coincidence but this doesn't sit right with me."

"Its a good thing that you did. It doesn't sound right to me either. Don't worry the police will handle this."

"Thank you. Do you want the recordings of the trainers I talked to? I only started recording after the trainers I talked to said similar things so I missed the first four trainers. I mostly asked about they got their tickets, names, status as a trainer, so not to cause panic but get some information a the same time." She said handing him a disk containing said information.

"Thank you miss, we'll contact you with information later." The police officer said as he stood up from his seat and shook Ash's hand.

"Thanks, anyone ever tell you that you look like the Campion Lance. You look just like...wait" The officer quickly left when Ash tried to get a better look at his face. "Was that... nah. Alright boys time to travel." Ash said as Bolt went on her shoulder, Blu started to fly near her and Meowth walked beside her. 'Next stop planned Butterfree Mating Season spot.' As much as Ashlyn hated the thought of letting a member of her pokefamily go it was Blu's chance of finding someone he loved. She was going to spend as much time and train him before they get there though.

* * *

**End, Please review.**


End file.
